Much More Beautiful Person
by TheSocialLoner
Summary: <html><head></head>"You're a much more beautiful person than they'll ever know." ExE For the Of Love and Fan Fiction Contest</html>


**AN:**

**Me: Hey everybody! This is my oneshot for OLAF :D The couple was EvaxEzekial. I had trouble coming up with an idea, but I got this idea and was like, 'YEAH'. Anyways, you could say this was based off of the BFS song, Much More Beautiful Person. Free cookie if you know that song.**

**Warning: This contains a horribly written fail at a Canadian accent. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

><p><strong>Much More Beautiful Person<strong>

The tetherball pole towards the edge of the blacktop wasn't used much. Most of the time it stood there; lonely and jagged in between the parking lot and the high school's football field.

But today the ball was alive, swinging around the metal pole at a high velocity. A muscular teenage girl was powering its orbit and rage seemed to be powering her. Each time she threw a rough fist at the ball, she imagined someone's face was awaiting the punch.

Pulling back her arm with excessive force, the raven haired female pictured Heather Wong's face on the sphere and shouted "BITCH!" and let her knuckle collide with it. The ball swung in a few complete circles, until the rope was completely intertwined with the pole. She allowed herself to smile at this, proud of her strength.

She wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish with her solitary game. You could say that she was trying to let out her anger, but she only seemed to get more fired up with each hit. That was her relationship with rage, she had quite an endless supply of it. Maybe she was trying to pass the time, stay in her own peace and quiet. Well, actually, she wasn't very at peace, but she certainly had some quiet! Whatever her reason, she found herself there every day, alone.

"Hey Eva."

Or so she thought.

Eva spun quickly on her heel and found herself face to face with Ezekiel, a boy she rarely talked to or associated with. Not that she didn't know it was him the second after the heard him speak, she could recognize his thick Canadian accent from a mile away.

"What do you want, loser?" Her voice was harsh, but it lacked the bite that most people used when they directed that insult at Ezekiel. You couldn't deny that it was somewhat true; he was socially awkward and often said the worst thing at the worst moment, and didn't have many friends. Still, Eva hated using such a Heather-esque insult, especially since it was one she had been on the receiving end of one too many times.

"Yoo seemed upset, eh." He started cautiously, scared by her obvious anger. "I wanted to check up on yoo."

She turned her back on him, hoping he'd leave.

"I'm fine." She spat gruffly, "Now leave."

There was silence for a minute or two, although she knew he was still there. His presence was tangible; she could smell his natural odor and hear his deep breathing. It reminded her subtlety of the ocean's constant push-pull of waves.

"I heard them girls call you ugly, eh. Don't listen to 'em. Heather and her friends are witches, eh."

Eva felt her blood boil all over again, replaying the earlier conversation in her head. She suddenly felt like unraveling the tetherball again and beating it as hard as she could, or settling to beat Ezekiel instead. She would probably go with the latter, at the rate their little talk was going at.

Clenching and unclenching her fists she walked to the tetherball pole and sighed, attempting to make her voice sound as calm as possible. Her words came from clenched teeth, and were laced with poison.

"Whatever." She untangled the ball from the pole and held it in her right hand, getting ready to hit it with her left, "They're right anyway. I'm ugly. But I don't care. Whatever."

He wouldn't say it out loud, but he thought that she was full of crap.

"I don't think yoo're ugly. Yoo're pretty, eh." Ezekiel said softly, just as she hit the ball.

Spinning around to look at him again, Eva let out a genuinely surprised, "What?"

"Yeah. Yoo're pretty. Like a model, eh."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He must have been making fun of her, but he seemed so serious.

"You're joking."

"No." he nodded matter-of-factly, "Like a model. Yoo got that mole, eh. All models have that."

Eva couldn't help but chuckle at his ignorance. Just because she had a mole a few centimeters to the side of her lips, didn't mean she was a model. Still, a compliment was a compliment.

"Don't give me false praise, Ezekiel." She grumbled, and the boy frowned upon hearing his name. Why couldn't she call him Zeke? Everybody called him Zeke. Well, he guessed that Eva wasn't everybody.

"I'm serious, eh. And even if yoo won't believe yoo're pretty on the outside, yoo should know yoo're pretty on the inside." He took a step towards her, and she took a step back.

"I'm not a good person, Ezekiel." Eva averted her gaze and coughed awkwardly, "I'm- I'm just not."

"Yes, yes yoo are." He began to elaborate, "Yoo've got mercy, eh. Yoo could have beat up those girls real bad, but yoo didn't. Yoo could kill me right now- I swear yoo could- but yoo haven't yet. And that's not all. Yoo're nice to me, yoo don't insult me a lot and when yoo do, yoo hardly mean it. I can tell. Yoo're good, eh. And yoo're a much more beautiful person than they'll ever know."

The female body builder's almost constant scowl disappeared from her face, and was replaced by a shocked 'O'. No one had ever been that blatantly kind to her. She felt choked up. Now, staring at this boy she hardly paid attention to most of the time stirred up a mix of emotions in her. Emotions like affection.

Gradually, she composed herself and cleared her throat.

"So, you-um- you maybe want to play with me?" Eva rubbed her arm and bashfully looked at her shoes.

"Sure!" He grinned, "And I'll beat yoo too, eh. Guys beat girls at everything!"

Ezekiel's sexist comment fueling her with competitive spirit, she smirked and grabbed the ball.

"Okay. I'll serve first…"

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**Me: Wow. That was actually quite fun to write. Eva's character is actually… likeable. And plus, she's got the 'model mole'! Just like me! Only mine is less noticeable. And shee-yeah we're both totally models! (hahahahahaha NO.)**

**As for the writing, it's meh. A tad too wordy. *sigh* I've been reading too much Koontz. And they were so out of character. I made Eva too soft, and Ezekiel too brave. TO SHAME!**

**Why tetherball? Well, I just finished watching Napoleon Dynamite and I loved the ending scene with Napoleon and Deb. They're so cute :)**

**Anyways, R&R loyal readers. PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE!**


End file.
